


The Curse of Limitations

by Myseashellcat



Series: Breathe Life Into The Future [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza's son is just like her, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pranks, and Bixanna kids are their own brand of evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: Three white-haired children and one redhead.The perfect starting point for world domination...Or at least their parents think so.





	

"Triplets!" the young redhead shouted. "Fall in line!"  
Three white-haired 7 year olds, popped up from thin air and proceeded to line up in front of the 8 year old redhead. Like soldiers before a general, the three saluted their unofficial leader, as he paced back and forth.  
The triplets were the children of Fairy Tails most odd couple, Lisanna and Bickslow. The two girls, Miabeth and Yukigina, along with their brother, Zabel, terrified most of the guild. They made it impossible to tell them apart by always wearing matching outfits and creeped everyone out be walking, talking, and eating in synch. The triplets also earned their reputation by pulling cruel pranks on guild members. One of the most extreme ones was when, over the course of 5 months ad through stalking, mysterious chanting, pyrotechnics, and a pentagram on the ceiling, they managed to convince Elfman that a real demon was trying to possess him. Elfman and Evergreen refused to ever babysit them again. Only after threats from their mother did the three apologize.  
There are, as it turns out, only three people in the world that the triplets listen to. Their mother, Aunt Mira, and Simon Scarlet.  
No one really knows how the last one happened. Just one day, after the Scarlet's returned from a job, they started to follow Erza Scarlet's son around like little ducklings. Maybe they saw him as a role model or maybe it was just because he was the closest one to their age. Both Lisanna and Erza had children pretty late, as most everyone else's kids were young teens by the time either of them got pregnant.  
Pretty soon the four were inseparable.  
"At ease, loyal teammates," Simon commanded, hauling him pacing, a large frown on his lips.  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Though they did not move. Having seen only one war lacrama-movie, they didn't fully understand what they were supposed to do 'at ease.'  
"Troops we have a problem! That snooty Steele Redfox is looking down on us just because he turned 13. He thinks we're all babies or something. This kind of disrespect cannot and will not be tolerated!" Simon took a deep breath. "That being said, do you have any suggestions as to how we should deal with this matter?"  
The triplets previous straight faces morphed into mischievous grins, as they listed off ideas ranging from torture and arson, to hiding all of the iron in Magnolia.  
"Let's go to our secret fort to discuss more," one of the triplets, most likely Yuki, suggested while sending the onlooking parents a sickeningly sweet smile.  
The four quickly marched out of the guildhall to perfect their devious plans.  
Bickslow sucked in a long breath, slumping farther into his chair,"Ya know most people seem to think your kiddo keeps ours in check-"  
"-and tones down their antics, but he really doesn't, does he?" Lisanna finished for her husband.  
"Nope," Erza remarked, smiling rather proudly. "He just puts their talents to better use. Completing righteous deeds and serving out justice."  
Bickslow and his wife just rolled their eyes and let their heads rest on the table. They knew that this would not end well for Gajeel's kid. Under the leadership of Simon the number of incidents significantly decreased, but the cruelty, trauma, and lasting psychological impact of the triplets selective pranks had multiplied tenfold.  
"They are going to cause the a ton of damage when they get older, huh?"  
"I prefer to think that they're going to be Fairy Tail's next Strongest Team."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I've seen so much fanart of Bickslow and Lisanna having triplets, but barely any fics. So then this happened...
> 
> Simon- son of Erza and unnamed father(coughjellalcough)  
> MiaBeth, YukiGina, and ZaBel- children of Bickslow and Lisanna


End file.
